Just Stop
by Aka-Aki
Summary: “Enough with the pretending. I know you see her instead of me. I know you love her instead of me. I know you would die for her instead of me. Stop breaking three hearts and just finish breaking mine.” 2nd in The iPod Chronicles.


Summary: "Enough with the pretending. I know you see her instead of me. I know you love her instead of me. I know you would die for her instead of me. Stop breaking three hearts and just finish breaking mine."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I sighed as I heard my husband come in. It was almost midnight and he had me worried sick, considering that his job ends at 8.

"Sweetie, are you still awake?" he whispered as he came into the bedroom. He relaxed when he saw me on the bed watching some show. "Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you. All night long!" I screamed the last sentence. He groaned, knowing that a fight was going to begin.

"I'm sorry but I had to drive some guys home. We all carpooled this morning. They talked me into going to a bar and I forgot." I growled in frustration.

"Inuyasha, I am sick and tired of this. Every week, this happens. And every week you have some stupid excuse." I said.

"Maybe it's because it's true!" he yelled. He took off his shoes and threw them. "You are so paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid, I am just embracing the truth." I said. I stood and turned on the lights. I saw him close his golden eyes.

"This has to stop." He growled. "I am not cheating on you. I have always been faithful and I always will."

"Oh god, you are such a great liar!" I screamed. "I can't take it anymore."

"Look, I know that I have been mean to you but—"

"Inuyasha, I don't want this life." I said. "I don't want us to be yelling and screaming every day at each other."

"We won't." he said. He stood and took my hands into his. I eyed his claws carefully. "You just need to stop accusing me of cheating on you, when we both know I don't."

I stood with my mouth open. The nerve! I slapped him with all my strength. "How dare you!"

"What are you talking about? The only reason that we fight is because you always think I'm unfaithful." Inuyasha yelled at me. I began to see his cheek redden, but because of his hanyou blood, it would heal in a matter of minutes.

"NO! The reason we fight is because I always catch you with that woman." I said. I put on my slippers and got out a suitcase.

"He-hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered.

"This is your house. I moved in, and now I am moving out." I said. I opened my suitcase and got everything out of my drawers, not bothering to make everything nice and neatly.

Every time I would turn my back, Inuyasha would take my clothes out and place them back into the drawers. I clenched my hands and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, stop." He halted and looked at me. "Just let me go."

"I love you---"

"NO! No You Don't! You Might Have Loved Me Once But You Don't Love Me Anymore!" I screamed.

"I loved you, and I still do. That's why I married you!" he said. I sighed in frustration and picked up the control. I threw it at him, aiming for his head. He dodged and his eyes were enraged. "What the fuck!"

"We both know that you didn't even propose to me! Your father sent me an e-mail, saying that we were getting married!"

"K-"

"No, shut up!" I said, not wanting to hear my name come from his lips. "Just leave me alone."

"I love you, I really do. It's just that………" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's just that you love her more than you love me." I said. I sobbed as I slid to the ground. "I am just a cheap substitute. She's the real thing. She's the one who holds your heart. You loved her first."

Inuyasha sat down on the floor so we could be eye to eye. He grabbed my chin so that I would look into those golden eyes I fell in love with. "That's not true! I—"

"No, stop it. Stop lying. You love her, always have and always will be. I love you, but the only reason we are even getting married is because your father thinks this will be a good merge for the company. I am just an annoying pest." I took a deep breath. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but I silenced him.

"No, let me finish. I loved you, but you didn't. You thought you did, but she was your first love. She still is. The only reason that you even dealt with me is because we have similar features. You can't have her. I am here; ready to do anything that you want. So you went with me, a replacement."

"But I do love you. You're a great woman. You're a wonderful pediatrician. And you love kids." Inuyasha said. I shook my head.

"No, you don't love me. At least, not in the way a man loves a woman. You love me as a friend, maybe even a cousin or a sister." I stood up and continued to pack my things.

"And even to this day you continue to see her."

Inuyasha stayed on the floor, with a sad look on his eyes. He was about to speak up, but seemed to be debating. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry---"

"No, you're not. You're just sorry you got caught. You're not sorry about all those kisses and hugs you two shared. You're not sorry about spending those nights with her. You're not sorry about loving her."

Inuyasha's eyes roamed downwards. He took a deep breath and looked up. "You're right. I'm not sorry about loving her. I am sorry that I hurt you. You are very special to me. You made me feel alive."

"But she gave you nine lives and each day, those nine lives would be gone as fast as they came. She made you breath and smile and laugh. I forced it out of you. I killed you. She resurrected you." I said.

"No, you didn't kill me." he said. Inuyasha got up and firmly grabbed my arms.

"Just stop." I whimpered. "Enough with the pretending. I know you see her instead of me. I know you love her instead of me. I know you would die for her instead of me. Stop breaking three hearts and just finish breaking mine."

"What?" he whispered. His eyes were wide and those adorable puppy ears on his head kept twitching about. I reached up and softly touched one.

"I want a divorce. You don't love me and I shouldn't keep you from suffering. You're miserable and I cannot stand it. I rather have you happy and not with me than with me and depressed."

"No, I will stay by you. I meant what I said at the alter." Inuyasha said. I shook my head.

"I want you out of this house. Go to her Inuyasha. Go and marry her. Have kids with her. Have the life I wanted with you with her. My pain will be forgotten in a matter of months."

Inuyasha looked at me in the eye. I could feel the holes forming in my brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I never told you this but there was this man who wanted to go out with me. He said I was beautiful and he said that it wouldn't take long for him to fall in love with me. We met when I was treating his sister, Kanna. His name is Naraku. Perhaps I should give him a call."

Inuyasha laughed. I grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. I opened the door and breathe in the fresh, cold, city air. I smiled and kissed him one last time.

I pushed him out. "Go and don't come back until I see her happy and reunited with you. I'll call my lawyer right now and by tomorrow, you'll be a free man."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. We parted, but our arms were still around each other. He kissed my lips. I struggled to hold my tears in.

"Thank you so much. I will always love you. There's always room in my heart for you." He turned and ran to his beloved's house. I closed the door and sank to the floor once more. Crying.

I was like that for what seemed like for hours, but in reality were minutes. I stood up and shook my head. I went to the phone, deciding I better catch my lawyer before he leaves the office.

Next to the phone was our wedding picture. Mine and Inuyasha. There was a smile on my face, true happiness in my eyes. But I looked closely at Inuyasha's and noticed that his smile was forced and that his eyes were clouded with sadness.

I noticed there was a caption:

May 15, 1992.

The Hidaka Shrine.

Inuyasha Takahashi, and his new wife, Kikyo Hama Takahashi.

I smiled and dialed the number. "Hey Miroku. I'm surprised Sango let's you stay out this late, considered she's always worried now that's she pregnant. Listen, I need you to draw me up some divorced papers. Yes, Inuyasha and I are splitting. Also, I am going to plan a wedding so I might need your help. Who's? Why, Inuyasha's and Kagome's, of course."

-

-

-


End file.
